


The Picnic

by lost_in_pink



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Original Fiction, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_pink/pseuds/lost_in_pink
Summary: Original Short StoryTwo Girl's Picnic goes bad





	The Picnic

Autumn leaves flew into the air as the old beat up car drove down the country back roads. Gold sunbeams sparkled and danced between tree trunks as the car whizzed by. The canopy above thick, enclosing, and for all the world a cozy blanket.  
  
Ashley’s arm swam through the currents of wind they passed through, moving in fluid rhythm to match the sleepy music blasting through the stereo. Her hair swirling around her face and turning to look at Sam’s she could see that hers was as well. It danced and framed her. The sun shining through it, giving Sam a halo of strawberry silk. Ashley reached out and entwined her fingers with hers. A blush of happiness across both of their faces. They smiled, and everything felt right.  
  
Rolling hills holding the last vestige of green passed beneath them as they drove to their goal. A small campsite glade off the beaten path. One that only locals knew about. Park benches held green and brown moss from disuse and the grass had long been overgrown. A pond sparkled diamonds as the soft wind caused little rippled waves. A ring of forest surrounded the glade. The air buzzed with insects, birds, and leaves feeling the last and final kiss of summer. The air was warm and inviting with moments of crisp cold. It was a perfect campsite and a great day for a picnic.  
  
They parked and headed to a flattish spot that was shaded nicely under a big tree, near the pond, and still had enough grass to be comfortable. Sam flung out the big quilt dramatically and let it cascade softly on to the grass. Ashley set down the basket and went about getting their lunch ready.  
They talked and laughed and danced among the wildflowers until breathlessly they feel upon the quilt and into each other’s arms. Ashley leaned into Sam and breathed deep the smells of dryer sheets and lemon lotion.  
  
“Ashley, you know I love you, right?”  
  
“I know. Us against the world. Together forever you told me.” Ashley giggled and cupped Sam’s face in her hand. Sam leaned into it and closing her eyes savoring the touch.  
  
“I have something to tell you. Well, more like show you. That’s why I brought us out here. It’s a secret I’ve held for a very long time and I think its time I shared it. But… I’m scared. That you won't love me anymore.” She had sat up and was nervously scratching at the dirt as she talked. Not looking at Ashley. Her face scrunched with worry.  
  
“Hey. Look at me.” She gently turned Sam’s chin so that she could look into her eyes.  
“Nothing could make me love you any less than I do now. Whatever your secret is, telling me will just make me love you more. Because you trusted me enough to share it.”  
  
Sam’s mouth inched up shyly and with a resigned sigh she stood up. Then walking a bit a ways, she undressed. Framed against the orange of the setting sun she transformed. One moment she was a woman the next, a wolf.  
  
Ashley sat in shocked silence and Sam shifted nervously on her paws. Her head downcast in nervous shame. But Ashley shuffled over to her and pulled her into a big fuzzy hug.  
  
“I told you, nothing could make me not love you.”  
  
When a shot suddenly shattered the peace. Dust flew around the two and looking up they could see a man darkly silhouetted against the road from where they came. Reloading his rifle, he descended towards them.  
  
“Run!” the wolf barked. And scrambling up they ran into the thick of the woods.  
  
They could hear his steady footsteps behind them as they frantically tried to escape. Over roots and thorn bushes, past fallen trees and dried creeks they ran.  
Getting scratched and tripping trying to keep up with the wolf, Ashley dared to look behind her.  
Not even 50 yards away, was her father.  
  
Breath ragged and expression dark he barreled through the forest behind them with the force of a bulldozer. She didn’t understand but she couldn’t risk stopping to ask any questions. He had shot at them. Possibly followed them there to do it. And that scared her. Tears in her eyes she turned forward and pushed ahead.  
  
Her foot caught a branch and she tumbled down into one of the deeper dried creek-beds. Sam rushed down to help her, and her father quickly caught up to them.  
  
Panting he raised the gun at Sam.  
  
“Why? Dad, why are you doing this?” Ashley cried in pain and fear.  
  
“No daughter of mine will be caught the lover of a wolf. It isn’t right. It isn’t natural.”  
  
“How long have you known?” said Sam calmly as she placed herself closer to Ashley.  
  
“Long enough. I figured something weird was going on, with you both always running off together. I won't stand for it. Now move aside. With this beast gone you can come home and be normal again. Marry that nice young man from the butcher shop.”  
  
“I don’t want to marry him. I want to marry Sam. I love her!”  
  
He looked startled for a moment then his expression turned back to the dark scowl.  
  
“If you won’t listen to reason, then so be it.”  
  
The gun fired and Ashley cried out.  
  
Sam looked down and instead of a bullet wound, she saw Ashley bleeding at her feet.  
Transforming back into a woman she cradled her in her arms. Rocking her back and forth stroking her hair.  
  
“I didn’t mean… that wasn’t… You weren’t supposed to do that. Not my baby. Not my girl. You were supposed to come home. Be happy and normal.” He was pacing, frantic. “This is all your fault! If you hadn’t corrupted her, she wouldn’t have been here!”  
  
“No. My love didn’t shoot her. Your hate did.”  
  
He dropped his gun. Fists shaking and face pale. And turning he ran from them, back to the road.  
  
“Are you ok?” Ashley croaked, her hand reaching up to cup Sam’s face. Her expression soft with worry and weak with pain.  
  
“Of course, I’m ok. You’re the one bleeding silly.” Sam nuzzled her and held her close. “I have a way to save you. It might not work and it's going to hurt. Do you trust me?”  
  
“Us against the world baby. I’ll trust you till my dying breath.” She laughed weakly at the irony of it.  
  
Sam just kissed her tenderly in response and picked her up bridal style. And like a lover’s kiss bit into her neck. Carrying her they went deep into the woods. Never to be seen again.

  
  
Years later, when John was placing flowers on his daughter’s grave, he looked up and saw two wolves at the edge of the clearing and the woods. The stared at him with their judgmental yellow eyes. But when he blinked, they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my mind since 2014. Back then my animation instructor told me it was boring and to write something else. Here I am years later finally writing the full short story.  
> I am always so afraid to write and so I never do. But I am going to change that. This marks my first step towards growing and maybe becoming a writer someday.


End file.
